Super Mario Bros 3: Alternate Adventure
by MegaToon1234
Summary: Take a look at Super Mario Bros. 3 in a whole new way! First, you seen Mario saved the princess. Second, you seen him saved a kingdom of dreams. And now, he's saving the world, and he's got a few friends of his to help him out. Think this will be successful? Don't miss a second!
1. The Automatic New Game Cutscene

**[Somewhere, during the events of Super Mario Bros. (the first game, to be exact).]**

 **[Music: Final Bowser Battle (Super Mario Bros. 1) - Super Mario All-Stars]**

 **[In World 8-4 (SMB1), Mario and Luigi made it to Bowser, and face against him, until they stop fighting.]**

Bowser: Alright, you maniacs. You two better give it up! You'll never save the Mushroom Kingdom, ever!  
Mario: I highly doubt it. _[Jumps to the where the axe is at while grabbing Luigi by the overalls.]_ You'll know what'll happen next? _[Punches Bowser in the face, thus knocking off the earpiece that makes him become evil.]_  
Bowser: Uh…..what just happened?  
Mario: _[Grabs the axe]_ This will be the end…. _[Cuts the rope that holds the bridge]_ ….of YOU!

 **[Then, the bridge falls off, and Bowser falls into the lava, which burns him, reducing him into a skeleton.]**

Luigi: Uh, did you kill him?  
Mario: I think so. _[Then comes to rescue Princess Peach.]_  
Princess Peach: Thank you, fair heroes. Your quest is over.  
Mario: Why thanks. Because of that, me and Luigi are super!

 **[But outside of the castle, however, little did they know is that Senor Verdeseta is behind the whole events of SMB1.]**

Señor Verdeseta: Chicos, you know nothing. I setted up the whole thing by myself, because I wanted to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom, but you killed off Bowser, and I made him go insane.

 **[Now here's what happened one month later.]**

 **[Music: Wily Fortress 3-4 - Mega Man 1]**

 **[We start off with an unknown airship flying through a storm to the castle of Grass Land.]**

Pilots of the Airship: Alright, we are ready. Snoozlusion, are you ready?  
Snoozlusion the Sleepy: I don't know how to, I was too sleepy.  
Diablucifiend: Oh yeah? I demand you to hijack Grass Land! NOW!  
Snoozlusion the Sleepy: Oh, ok. Come on, my Flapat companion. Let's go. _[Snoozlusion and his Flapat companion drop into the castle of Grass Land.]_  
Toad Servant: Oh my goodness! Invaders! I'll attack you!

 **[Snoozlusion's Flapat companion swoops through the Toad servant, steals the king's wand, and turns him into a dog/Cobrat.]**

Toad Servant: Who are you freaks?!  
Diablucifiend: Here's your answer. My name is Dialucifiend, in which it's the strangest name to come up with. I run the seven Gruesome Generals, and this sleepy tapir boy is part of them!  
Toad Servant: *screams and runs away*

 **[We see the Toad servant sending Princess Peach a letter asking for help.]**

 **[The next day, we see Mario and Luigi waking up from their sleep.]**

 **[Music: Mario's Pad - Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars]**

Mario: You know, I had the strangest feeling that Wart is still up to no good.  
Luigi: Really? How did you know?  
Mario: Uh…..you'll never know. *notices a letter from Princess Peach* Huh? A letter from Princess Peach? *reads Princess Peach's letter* Huh, something about a new threat to the world? Oh, and there's a map to some places that the letter comes with!  
Luigi: Oh really? Let's-a go!

 **[A few minutes later]**

Princess Peach: Here's a letter that I got from a Toad servant from Grass Land. It reads: "Dear Princess Peach, I have terrible news! Some new evil threat is spreading chaos all across our world! Please help us! Sincerely, Marshall Ushy the Toad (the servant of Grass Land)"  
Mario: Well then, Peach. Looks like another adventure for me and Luigi!

 **[Thus, the Mario bros. jump into action! Along with Princess Peach and Toad too.]**

 **[Music: SMB3 Title Screen - Super Mario All-Stars]**

 **Starring...the characters!**

Mario - The red-hatted hero of the day, and you know him well.

Luigi - He's Mario's taller-yet-younger brother, and he's green with it!

Toad - A small mushroom person who's here for the help, and come throw objects at other.

Princess Peach - Royal princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and soon to be Mario's wife in the future.

Tuttorio the Angel - The guide to our heroes (Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Princess Peach), giving out all the details about the game everytime you see him. He's an angel from the skies of Heaven, or in this case, Cloudy Central, led by his master, Emperor Skyhigh.

Bowser - You know this King of the Koopas, plus, did you know that he has died? Bowser's gonna have to find a way to resurrect himself.

Señor Verdeseta - A Toad person prone to speaking Spanish (hence why he's got that sombrero and moustache, pretty much made to be relatable to the Latinos), and the guy behind the events of SMB1. He's also said to be the traitor of the Mushroom Kingdom rulers.

Diablucifiend - The main villain of Super Mario Bros. 3: Alternate Adventure, emperor of the Darkness Dimension, and is the most evilest being in the world.

Pandora Sekushi - This is a flirty but dangerous succubus-like creature who has conquered Sky Land (along with a pack of Harpeeks) and her attacks involving flying with her wings, hypnotizing people with her eyes, and uses pink thunderbolts.

The Colossal Whalephant - Half-whale, half-elephant, leader of the Whalephants (half-whale, half-elephant, made as an original creature). He's hungry for anything!

Captain Goldenclaw - The cunning leader of the Goldenclaw pirates. His right hand has six fingers while his left hand is that multi-option/multi-function golden hook/claw that changes to many things (for example, a sword). Plus, did you know that he has some golden blonde hair in form of a mohawk?

Snoozlusion the Sleepy - A sleepy tapir-like creature who always imagines himself of being a football player, a king, a astronaut, or a football-playing astronaut king with a mustache. He also has a bat-like creature known as a "Flapat" for a sidekick, who is a very kooky yet docile one for that matter. Oh, and he also conquered Grass Land because Diablucifiend told him so.

Raging Bull-E - A raging bull person (which is known as a "Steeroid" (subliminal reference anyone?)) who always charging at anything he sees when you make him lose his temper. Plus, his shirt that he wears can match whatever his mood was.

Mysticrook - He's a goblin magician who wants to be more popular than his brother (in which we call him "Magiclick"). He's the master of illusion, the conquerer of Iced Country, the leader of the Wizusagis, and the Super Mario series' answer to Magic Man (from Mega Man & Bass) and the Heavy Magician (from Sonic Mania). Plus, let's just say that he's green with **envy**.

Prince Jigalot - He is an egomaniacal prince who always seeks attention by showing them all his glory that he has. When he conquered the Pipe Maze, he's showing all the residents of Pipe Maze all the glory he has. Beware of his Partolumps and his sword based around his pridefulness. He's done it all by himself.

The Ninja Wombat Quad - These four consist of Fazu (Clumsy and repressive; Blue-bandana; throws ninja stars), Heari (Big and burly; Yellow-bandana; throws ninja stars and uses nunchucks), Yuririsu (Lanky and brainy; Green-bandana; uses a staff), and Bonbachi-ka (The one who takes the lead; Orange-bandana; uses a katana and throws ninja stars).

Master Faita-o - Mentor of the Ninja Wombat Quad.

So yeah, these are the main characters. Hope you enjoy what comes next!


	2. Meet Tuttorio the Angel

**[The curtains open, and Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Princess Peach have entered the scene.]**

Mario: Hello, fellow players. Welcome to Super Mario Bros. 3: Alternate Adventure. This is where we start things off.  
Luigi: You know, we need to have a helper that knows what to do to go through some risky moments.  
Mario: Like who?

 **[Suddenly, an angel from the skies of Heaven who goes by the name of Tuttorio descends from the skies.]**

 **[Music: Tree Zone Map - Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins]**

Mario: What are you?  
Tuttorio the Angel: Who, me? I'm Tuttorio, I am an angel that helps you out on some of the risky moments.  
Princess Peach: You think we need some instructions on how to go through anything just to, you know, save the entire world.  
Tuttorio the Angel: Well? Why not look at the instruction booklet? It's got everything in it. Well, you need to understand everything coming from me, to be honest. *Throws away the instruction booklet* What can you say?  
Toad: I say you know what you can do best.  
Tuttorio the Angel: Ok! Here goes nothing!  
Mario: Good luck.

 **[Then of course, the adventure starts!]**

 **[Music: The Adventure Begins - Kirby's Return to Dreamland]**

 **[Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Princess Peach go through the Mushroom Kingdom (which is the intro stage), while Tuttorio the Angel tells our heroes about how the game works, which works like the original Super Mario Bros. 3. Think about that.]**


	3. An Unbelievable Surprise

**[After going through the intro stage (Mushroom Kingdom), Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Princess Peach come across the Mushroom Graveyard.]**

Toad: Hey excuse me, fellow worker of the Mushroom Graveyard, anything to say about who has died a while ago?  
Worker of the Mushroom Graveyard: Well, there's one grave of a certain fat, fire-breathing turtle freak.  
Mario: Hey wait a minute, you mean Bowser? Let me see. _[He runs up to Bowser's grave]_  
Mario: Oh man, where have I gone wrong? I'm so sorry, Bowser.

 **[Cue intense music]**

Bowser's Ghost: _[Rises from his grave, at first, looking very angry at Mario, but then he calms down and gets crossed with Mario]_ Seriously, Mario? This is your fault! Why would you do that?

 **[Music: Mystery Spot - Dynamite Headdy]**

Mario: Because I have to rescue Princess Peach from you, that's why!  
Bowser's Ghost: That too. You even cutted off the bridge, sending me into a lava pit. But that's not all, it turns out Senor Verdeseta tricked me into taking over the Mushroom Kingdom for him! The people think I'm evil, but I'm not! I'm just innocent.  
Mario: Huh, who is this Senor Verdeseta, and where can I find him?

 **[Suddenly, Senor Verdeseta jumps from the bushes.]**

 **[Music: Some Upbeat and Mischievous-sounding Mexican Music for Señor Verdeseta]**

Señor Verdeseta: ¡Sorpresa! I have came! Since it is the first time we met, I may have to introduce myself. My name's Senor Verdeseta. Seems like you figured out my plans to turn the Mushroom Kingdom upside down. You know I made a deal with Diablucifiend and it's my time to shine!  
Mario: But who is this Diablucifiend character you are talking about? I wanted to know.  
Señor Verdeseta: Well, amigo. That's a question you should be asking yourself everyday. But enough talk! Time for my special attack, which is the "Puño de la seta de la furia"!

 **[Music: Bowser Battle (Super Mario Bros. 1) - Super Mario All-Stars]**

 **[The fight against Senor Verdeseta begins, and after defeating Senor Verdeseta, this happens.]**

Señor Verdeseta: Ay caramba! You defeated me! I'm outta here! _[Escapes]_  
Luigi: Well that was easy.  
Mario: I know, right? Now, let's go to Grass Land.

 **[Music: Mystery Spot - Dynamite Headdy]**

Bowser's Ghost: Oh fine, but before you go to Grass Land, I've got some stuff to say. It is written that Diablucifiend is gonna be destroying the world and also turn it into an unbelievable, and also destructive place, if you fools cannot eliminate that new threat to the kingdom! Now go to Grass Land!

 **[Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Princess Peach go to Grass Land.]**

Bowser's Ghost: _[Sighs]_ If only I can be resurrected.


End file.
